Regarde qui est là
by Myrtille-mutine
Summary: Ron dit sur le quai du Poudlard Express, en parlant de Scorpius : "Ne sois quand même pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait jamais si tu épousais un Sang-Pur." Et si ces mots étaient justement la cause de leur histoire?


Coucou! Me revoici avec un OS sur Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy... je les aime, ces petits! Alors voilà... pour ceux que ça intéresserait et qui ne le savent pas, j'ai une autre fic en cours d'écriture (j'ai six chapitres publiés, si je ne me trompe pas), à propos de Lily et James Potter, _L'été est la saison des amours_. ;)

Donc voilà... si vous aimez, si vous n'aimez pas, si vous aimez certaines choses mais pas d'autres, n'hésitez _surtout_ pas à me laisser des reviews, elles sont toujours appréciées!

Sur ce, je me tais et je vous laisse lire!

Myrtille

* * *

_-Regarde qui est là._

_Drago Malefoy, un manteau sombre boutonné jusqu'au cou, était avec sa femme et son fils. Son front commençait à se dégarnir, ce qui accentuait son menton pointu. Le jeune garçon ressemblait à Drago autant qu'Albus à Harry. Apercevant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui l'observaient, Drago leur adressa un bref signe de tête et se détourna. _

_-Voici donc le petit Scorpius, murmura Ron. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité l'intelligence de ta mère. _

_-Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, dit Hermione, moitié sérieuse, moitié amusée, n'essaye pas de les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'école!_

_-Tu as raison, admit Ron. Désolé._

_Mais, incapable de s'en empêcher, il ajouta :_

_-Ne sois quand même pas _trop _amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait jamais, si tu épousais un Sans-Pur. _*

Rose avait bien tenu sa parole, concernant le fils Malefoy. Elle en était plutôt fière, et elle aimait faire remarquer tout haut, lorsque ce dernier passait près d'elle, qu'elle était _de loin_ la plus intelligente du niveau. Elle savait qu'il avait d'excellentes notes – ils avaient même organisé un concours non-officiel à ce sujet –, mais elle se trouvait toujours une petite coche au-dessus de lui. C'était sa fierté, et elle adorait le dire à son père, autant de fois que possible.

En six ans d'études, elle ne lui avait jamais directement adressé la parole. C'était presque devenu un jeu entre eux, puisqu'il utilisait la même méthode qu'elle : en cours, lorsque l'un posait une question au professeur, l'autre s'empressait de répondre avec un air de suffisance collé au visage, comme pour faire remarquer comment l'autre était ignorant. Ils étaient insupportables pour tous ceux qui étaient en cours avec eux, à cause de leur stupide concours – auquel tous deux disaient être le vainqueur –, même Albus en avait convenu. Rose avait été offusquée et ne lui avait plus parlé de la journée. Finalement, le soir, il était venu s'excuser, en cachant bien le sourire qui ne désirait que se faire voir.

En dehors des cours, toutefois, ils n'avaient aucun contact que ce soit. Ils s'ignoraient, tout simplement. Rose aimait bien se vanter dans les couloirs, mais lui ne réagissait jamais. Il faisait comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Pas un regard, pas une moquerie d'un genre douteux. Le fils Malefoy était différent de son père, il fallait le croire. Ron en avait été stupéfait quand sa fille le lui avait dit, mais lui faisant entièrement confiance, il n'avait pas essayé de la contredire. Il l'avait crue, même si cela avait été difficile à faire. La mère de Rose avait souri à cette vue, et avait affirmé que le temps et la paternité avaient changé son mari – en mieux, cela allait de soi.

---

-Rosie! Réveille-toi!

Rose ouvrit ses yeux avec peine. Qui osait la déranger en plein milieu d'un merveilleux rêve? Elle avait encore sommeil, et sa tête était trop confortable là où elle était, appuyée contre l'oreiller moelleux et recouverte d'une chaude couverture, pour pouvoir bouger ou se le lever maintenant…

-Allez, Rose! Tu vas être en retard!

Retard? En cours? La jeune fille se leva d'un bond.

-On n'est pas samedi?

Emily, se tenant droite devant elle, habillée, coiffée comme une mannequin et déjà prête à aller en cours, rejeta sa tête par l'arrière, faisant glisser ses cheveux blonds et soyeux sur ses épaules, et fit jaillir de sa gorge un rire fin, parfait, gracieux.

-Non, bien sûr! Allez, dépêche-toi, McGonagall ne va pas être contente sinon.

Rose ne prit pas une seconde de plus pour s'habiller et se brosser les dents. Au passage, en sortant du dortoir, elle attrapa son sac déjà fait – elle avait eu la bonne idée de le faire la veille, quand elle avait encore bonne conscience du temps. Elle se précipita enfin hors de la pièce, malgré son ventre qui criait famine, et se dirigea vers le lieu de son cours. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, tous les élèves étaient déjà installés et ils se retournèrent pour la regarder entrer, essoufflée par sa course. Elle nota au passage que Malefoy la regardait aussi, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Elle rougit et, sans autre cérémonie, s'assit à côté d'Albus.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

-Me suis levé en retard… C'est tout. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, n'en rajoute pas, d'accord?

Avec un sourire en coin, il se concentra sur le cours qui venait de commencer. Rose sortit elle aussi ses affaires, et commença à prendre des notes.

---

Peu de temps avant la fin du cours, McGonagall changea de sujet et parla de la recherche à faire :

-Le travail sera à remettre à la fin du trimestre, et je tiens à ce qu'elle soit de qualité, et c'est pourquoi vous pourrez choisir votre sujet.

Elle nomma plusieurs sujets différents, auxquels plusieurs élèves semblaient intéressés. Rose, elle, trouvait ces sujets trop faciles. Elle voulait relever un défi, montrer une fois de plus sa grande intelligence et son excellent sens de l'analyse. Ce ne fût donc qu'à la toute fin de la liste qu'elle sentit son cœur arrêter de battre : la gyrassae, une plante extrêmement rare, qui servait en médecine pour contrer les effets d'une mauvaise métamorphose. C'était un traitement peu répandu et encore à l'état d'expérimentation, qui nécessitait de grandes précautions. La recherche consistait en fait à débattre sur les inconvénients d'un tel traitement, ainsi que sur ses avantages. Rose avait de grands projets, et ce sujet serait parfait. Elle pourrait même interviewer quelques spécialistes! Ce serait tout simplement épatent.

-Vous pourrez me soumettre votre sujet d'ici au prochain cours. Si vous avez des quelconques problèmes, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler à mon bureau. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, conclut-elle en fermant ses cahiers.

---

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie d'aller la voir maintenant, pour aller choisir mon sujet! avoua Rose au cours du dîner.

-Tu iras après le repas, répondit Albus en haussant les épaules. Mais je suis certain que personne n'aura pris ce sujet… La gyrassae! Personne ne connaît ça, de toute façon…

-C'est vrai. Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas m'en faire avec ça. Mais quand même… On n'est jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas? Je vais aller la voir après le repas.

En disant ces mots, la jeune fille eut un mauvais pressentiment, qu'elle préféra oublier aussitôt senti. Rien ne l'empêcherait d'avoir ce qu'elle désirerait! Rien, absolument rien! Rien ne l'empêcherait de prouver sa valeur, pas même un insignifiant Malefoy qui la fixait, de l'autre bout de la salle, toujours avec cette drôle de lueur dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose, par le moyen du regard… Confuse, Rose baissa rapidement – trop, peut-être – les yeux pour contempler son assiette. Celle-ci était encore remplie, mais n'ayant soudainement plus faim, Rose enjamba le banc et sortit de la Grande-Salle, presqu'en courant. Elle se retrouva dans le Hall, vide à cette heure-ci, et ce grand espace lui fit du bien. Elle put enfin respirer à grandes bouffées et cela la calma. Elle alla s'asseoir contre un mur de pierre froide, et ferma les yeux.

Un visage blême apparut aussitôt derrière ses yeux clos, un visage qu'elle connaissait bien, mais… auquel elle se refusait de penser, pour toute autre chose que pour prouver qu'elle était plus intelligente que lui.

Visage que, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux parce qu'elle sentait une présence près d'elle, elle put détailler de près – de trop près. Il s'était penché vers elle, s'accroupissant pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle.

-Ça va? Tu es toute blanche.

Son cœur manqua une un battement. Il lui avait parlé. Directement. Leur jeu était-il donc terminé? Il durait depuis si longtemps… Que se passait-il?

Elle ne put répondre immédiatement, à cause de la surprise.

-Euh… oui, ça va. J'attends juste McGonagall pour lui dire mon sujet.

Rose lui fit un bref sourire comme preuve de sa bonne parole. C'était difficile, lui parler, remarqua-t-elle. C'était beaucoup plus facile de s'ignorer et de faire des concours d'intelligence.

Il eut lui aussi un petit sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Il est riche, se dit Rose, il a pu se payer un dentiste à la mode moldue.

-C'est drôle, c'est ce que j'allais moi-même faire. Elle vient de sortir de la Grande-Salle. Tu m'accompagnes?

D'après ce que Rose avait entendu de ses parents, le père Malefoy n'aurait jamais proposé cela. Il haïssait ses parents, Rose le savait, alors comment ce faisait-il que le fils… ? Comme ce dernier la regardait toujours, en attente d'une réponse, elle fit un léger signe affirmatif, et se leva lentement. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi avait-il, en connaissance de cause, brisé l'une des plus vitales règles de leur jeu? Ils ne _devaient pas_ se parler! Rose en eut des larmes aux yeux, et ne sachant pas quoi faire pour qu'il ne les aperçoive pas, elle les essuya le plus rapidement possible. Son geste fût par conséquent précipité et, évidemment, il le remarqua – elle le vit à sa façon de la détailler. Il ne dit mot, pourtant. C'est gentil de sa part, quand même, se dit Rose, et elle en fut un peu plus heureuse.

Le chemin pour se rendre de la Grande Salle au bureau du professeur McGonagall était plutôt long. Il aurait parût court si les deux adolescents avaient été dans une discussion des plus intenses, mais comme le silence était lourd et que chacun paraissait gêné par la présence de l'autre, sa durée en fut doublée.

Malefoy s'avança pour frapper quelques brefs coups sur la porte du bureau. Rose se sentait gênée par le regard du garçon qui se dirigeait à intervalle régulier sur elle, aussi elle ne remarqua pas Malefoy pénétrer le premier dans le bureau pour annoncer son sujet. Son attention revint toutefois brusquement lorsque les lèvres du garçon prononcèrent distinctement « gyrassae ».

-Quoi?

Les regards de McGonagall et de Malefoy se tournèrent vers elle et Rose sentit une fois de plus le rouge lui monter aux joues. D'habitude, elle ne rougissait pratiquement jamais, alors qu'aujourd'hui… Il s'agissait définitivement d'une étrange journée. Comme les regards étaient toujours fixés sur elle, elle s'obligea à reprendre contenance et ajouta :

-Je veux dire… Malefoy ne peut pas choisir ce sujet! fit-elle dans un sourire poli. C'est… c'est le sujet que je désire – vraiment beaucoup.

La jeune fille baissa immédiatement les yeux, se sentant stupide. Mais depuis quand était-elle seulement stupide? Elle ne l'avait jamais été!

-Eh bien… Puisque vous semblez tous deux vouloir travailler sur ce même sujet et que vous êtes mes meilleurs élèves… Que pensez-vous de travailler ensemble et de faire une recherche des plus intéressantes? J'augmenterai la difficulté de ma correction, je vous en avertie! Mais je crois que ce serait enrichissant pour vous deux de mettre vos forces en commun et de vous aider pour améliorer vos difficultés…

Rose n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle releva la tête, surprise, et regarda attentivement son professeur. Était-elle réellement sérieuse? Elle n'avait pas parlé de travail d'équipe et voilà qu'elle leur proposait… Cela ne ressemblait pas à McGonagall! Autant qu'être gentil ne ressemblait pas à un Malefoy… Rose n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Elle en fut tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne pu rien dire lorsque Malefoy répondit par l'affirmative au professeur.

Il la traîna hors du bureau de cette dernière, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent plus loin dans le couloir, là où il n'y avait personne, qu'il lâcha son bras. Rose était toujours aussi troublée, autant par la proposition de McGonagall que par la réponse de Malefoy et que par son contact physique ; sa main chaude sur son bras nu.

-Ça te va, si on travaille ensemble? J'ai pensé que c'était une excellente idée! J'ai remarqué que tu étais très bonne en classe et que tu avais souvent la bonne réponse. On pourrait faire une recherche nouvelle et qui…

Il s'interrompit dans son discours, alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus excité et enjoué. Il observa un court instant Rose, et porta sa main à son front.

-Dis, t'es sûre que ça va? Tu es encore plus blanche que tantôt, et tu es toute chaude. Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie?

Rose ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait plus la force. D'un coup, toute son énergie venait de lui être enlevée et elle respirait avec peine. Il lui fallait de l'air, un contact froid pour la ramener à la réalité ; mais le fils Malefoy était toujours près d'elle, ressemblant si peu à son père, et sa main brûlante encore posée sur son bras. Rose ferma les yeux un instant, légèrement étourdie, et Malefoy prit ce léger mouvement comme un signe. Plaçant ses bras autour de la jeune fille pour la soutenir, il se mit à avancer lentement, en direction de l'infirmerie.

À l'instant où ils débouchèrent dans un autre couloir, le bruit de la foule les rattrapa. Le dîner était terminé et les élèves se dirigeaient en masse vers leur salle commune avant le début des cours de l'après-midi. Rose voulu se dégager de Malefoy pour qu'on ne les surprenne pas ainsi, mais il resserra aussitôt son étreinte, de peur qu'elle ne s'effondre. Il ne s'apercevait pas que sa propre présence la rendait malade, et qu'elle irait mieux s'il se trouvait à des kilomètres. Elle n'eut pourtant pas la force de le lui reprocher de quelque façon que ce soit, et ils furent bientôt entourés par la foule qui se précipitait dans la direction d'où ils venaient.

Pris à contre-sens, collés l'un sur l'autre par le pouvoir de la masse, ils n'eurent bientôt d'autre choix que d'arrêter tout bonnement de marcher. Ils reculaient plutôt qu'ils avançaient.

-Ça ira? demanda doucement Malefoy dans l'oreille de Rose.

-Oui, je… Non, j'ai besoin d'air.

Il hocha la tête, puis tente un mouvement vers sa poche intérieure. Il en sortit avec peine sa baguette magique, qu'il pointa sur sa gorge. Rose n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, qu'aussitôt il murmura :

-_Sonorus_.

Puis, levant la tête et se faisant le plus grand possible, il s'écria :

-Hey! Arrêtez!

Tout le monde arrêta de marcher d'un coup sec et les fixa. Rose baissa le regard, honteuse d'être dévisagée dans une telle position, aussi collée qu'elle l'était, au corps de Malefoy.

-Elle ne se sent pas bien, alors laissez-nous passer, ok?

Sur ce, il se pencha à nouveau vers Rose et un souffle d'air chaud vint chatouiller sa tempe.

-Viens, on peut y aller, maintenant.

Ils avancèrent donc au milieu de tous les étudiants qui les fixaient avec de gros yeux. Rose sentait les regards s'éterniser, alors que le couloir semblait être plus long que jamais. Lui ne paraissait pas être gêné par la situation, la jeune fille sentait même son cœur battre à une vitesse constante. Le sien manquait pourtant tellement de battements! Comment pouvait-il être si calme dans un moment pareil? On aurait dit qu'ils venaient de déclarer publiquement qu'ils sortaient ensemble! Eux, une Weasley et un Malefoy!

Tout cela devenait absurde, Rose s'en rendait compte. Elle ne pouvait pas se dégager de l'étreinte de Malefoy qui, au lieu d'être douce comme elle aurait dû l'être – comme elle l'avait été quelques minutes plus tôt – devenait de plus en plus forte, crispée.

-Malefoy! s'exclama soudainement la jeune fille sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Aussitôt, il relâcha la pression. Il la regarda un instant, droit dans les yeux, et prit une grande respiration. Elle était saccadée, remarqua Rose. Il devait donc être aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Peut-être même davantage? Non, se dit Rose, cela est impossible. Il reste un Malefoy et le fils de son père! Mais alors… pourquoi?

Cette question restait irrésolue dans l'esprit de Rose, et pas seulement à cause de sa respiration saccadée. Toute la journée, la pauvre fille s'était demandé pourquoi, et surtout depuis que Malefoy l'avait retrouvée, dans le Hall. Pourquoi donc lui avait-il parlé? Cette question résonnait comme un cri d'alarme dans tout l'esprit de Rose, et elle avait peur de la réponse. Était-ce réellement parce qu'elle était la seule à participer à leur jeu? Était-elle la seule à faire compétition? S'était-elle imaginée tout ce concours, qui avait duré tant d'année, pour se permettre de penser au moins un peu à lui? Mais lui, lui, que faisait-il dans leurs cours communs, s'il n'essayait pas de la surpasser, de l'agacer, de répondre avant elle?

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ; tout cela avait pris une tournure toute différente que celle que Rose s'était imaginée. Depuis tant d'années… depuis si longtemps qu'elle essayait d'être plus forte que lui…

Rose baissa les yeux, plus pâle que jamais, et murmura :

-Pourquoi…?

Elle ne comprenait plus, tout son monde semblait s'être écroulé. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs, de semblait pas comprendre – bien que son trouble fût sans doute causé par une autre raison que celle qui s'agitait en tous sens dans le corps de Rose.

Sans plus attendre, Rose tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans les couloirs bondés, laissant Scorpius Malefoy derrière elle, seul.

---

Dans les cours qui suivirent cet incident, Rose fut silencieuse. Elle ne leva pas la main haut dans les airs pour déclamer sa réponse, mais se contenta d'écouter les autres et de prendre es notes. En général, son humeur devint changeante et imprévisible : en classe, elle était silencieuse, presque mélancolique ; dehors, elle retrouvait son entrain et son énergie ; à la salle commune, elle participait la majorité du temps aux conversations, et se muait dans un lourd silence dès qu'il était question des Serpentard. En présence de ce groupe précis d'élèves, la jeune fille devenait plus timide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, mais pouvait tout aussi bien être complètement folle, leur lancer répliques cinglantes et propos durs.

Ses amis avaient tout tenté en moins de deux journées pour la réjouir, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Albus, lui, en cousin attentif autant qu'en meilleur ami, n'avait rien fait. Il était présent lorsque Rose avait quelque chose à lui dire, il lui prêtait volontiers ses notes, sachant qu'en cas de nécessité, elle ferait la même chose pour lui. Il reconnaissait ce qui rongeait Rose et savait qu'il n'y avait aucun remède, sauf peut-être le temps.

Cependant, les semaines avançaient et la fin du trimestre devenait de plus en plus imposante et rapprochée. Alors, Rose se réveilla de sa torpeur et paniqua à l'idée qu'elle n'avait encore rien fait pour son travail de métamorphose. Cela ne lui ressemblait si peu! Immédiatement, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et éplucha les étagères à la recherche de documents pouvant être utiles.

Au détour d'une rangée, elle fit face à celui dont elle redoutait tant la présence.

-Oh! fit-elle, surprise et ne pouvant se permettre de l'appeler par son nom de famille, ni par son prénom.

-Ah! s'exclama-t-il en retour, semblant être aussi gêné qu'elle. Je regardais pour…

-Oui, moi aussi!

-Eh bien, dans ce cas… nous pourrions peut-être…?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, répondit-elle en sachant tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire : il voulait travailler avec elle – après tout, ce serait plus efficace, puisqu'ils devaient faire le travail ensemble.

Elle posa donc ses affaires sur la table où il s'était installé, et leva les yeux vers lui. Après une grande inspiration, en tentant d'oublier tout ce qui se passait et tout ce qui bouillonnait en elle, Rose déclara :

-Bon… as-tu déjà trouvé quelque chose? Pour ma part – je dois l'avouer –, non, mais j'ai pensé interviewer des médicomages… Peut-être pourrait-on leur écrire, ou quelque chose comme ça?

C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans le vif du sujet, oubliant le fameux incident, toujours inexpliqué, que chacun voyait sans aucun doute d'une façon bien différente. Qu'en pensait le jeune Malefoy? Nul ne pourrait le dire, et Rose fit tout pour empêcher la simple évocation à cet événement. À partir de ce moment précis, elle essaierait de l'oublier, ou du moins de passer outre.

Ils avancèrent rapidement, mettant leurs connaissances à profit, et ils obtinrent bientôt une esquisse de ce que serait leur travail, un premier jet concluant. Ils travaillaient bien ensemble, et chaque jour, ils se rencontrèrent pour travailler. À partir d'un certain moment, comme ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, au bout du compte, ils restèrent plus longtemps à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs autres devoirs, s'entraidant lorsque cela était nécessaire, s'échangeant quelques réponses.

Il ne fut plus rare de pouvoir les observer ensemble, se chamaillant gentiment, tels deux amis, et leur fameux concours non-officiel fut abandonné – il le fut dès que Rose se rendît compte qu'elle était seule à y participer – et les couloirs devinrent presque silencieux.

---

Rose entra dans la bibliothèque, la tête pleine de termes médicaux. Elle avait hâte de partager une heureuse nouvelle avec Scorpius : elle avait la réponse d'un médicomage! Il avait gentiment répondu à toutes leurs questions, et même rajouter de lui envoyer leur travail lorsqu'il serait complet. Il était très intéressé par leur méthode de recherche, et ils avaient réussi à trouver des informations assez rares. Il les félicitait et leur proposait un éventuel stage à Ste-Mangouste, s'ils le désiraient, une fois qu'ils auraient terminés leurs études. Rose en était toute émue, et sentait que la médicomagie était sa voie. Elle ne savait pas ce que projetait de faire Scorpius, mais étant donné leurs relations de travail, elle aurait aimé qu'il fasse avec elle le stage.

Elle se dirigea dans cet état d'esprit vers la section de la bibliothèque où ils avaient l'habitude de travailler et, alors qu'elle allait déposer ses affaires sur la table, elle suspendit son geste. Il n'était pas à la table, mais un reflet blond avait attiré son attention, un peu plus loin, dans les rayons. Elle laissa son sac et ses livres sur la table et alla à la rangée en question. Elle eut alors une surprise insoupçonnée, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer et qui lui coupa le souffle. Son cœur manqua un battement, puis se mit à cogner fort dans sa poitrine, rapidement, comme s'il voulait s'enfuir de l'intérieur de la jeune fille. Elle resta abasourdie quelques fractions de secondes avant de se détourner rapidement, de marcher machinalement vers la table, de reprendre ses effets et de quitter la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide, presque à la course.

Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame sans même s'en rendre compte et s'effondra sur le divan, à côté d'Albus qui discutait avec une fille de cinquième année.

Il s'interrompit en voyant la mine de sa cousine :

-Tu n'es pas… à la bibliothèque?

Rose le fixa de ses yeux hagards et prit une grande inspiration.

-Non. Il est occupé, aujourd'hui. Il ne peut pas.

Albus parut sceptique mais n'ajouta aucun commentaire. Il connaissait Rose depuis toujours ; si elle ne voulait pas parler, elle n'allait pas le faire, même si on la forçait. Il fallait que cela vienne d'elle-même.

Alors, une vision se glissa hors de la mémoire de Rose et prit vit derrière ses yeux clos. Une tête blonde tout près d'une tête à longs cheveux bruns, souriant, riant. Le bras du jeune homme était accoté sur une tablette, à la hauteur du visage de la jeune Serpentard – évidemment, elle était de sa maison. Son nez touchait presque la peau soyeuse de la brunette, ses yeux concentrés sur le visage…

Les larmes coulèrent doucement le long des joues de Rose. Elles étaient amères, salées, dures. Elle se colla à Albus qui la prit dans ses bras, et murmura au creux de son oreille attentive :

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit faire aussi mal?

Albus ne sut quoi lui répondre, et se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux. La fille de cinquième année comprit que la conversation était terminée, et se leva discrètement pour aller rejoindre ses amies.

---

La confrontation entre Rose et Scorpius était inévitable, aussi eut-elle lieu. Le soir même, alors que tous les élèves se précipitaient, affamés après une journée de dur labeur, dans la Grande Salle pour souper, Scorpius accosta Rose.

-Rose! fit la douce voix de Scorpius à côté de la jeune fille. Tu n'es pas venue travailler, cet après-midi? Je t'ai attendue…

Elle se retourna pour le regarder et il vit ses yeux rouges, brillants et emplit d'une certaine forme de rage. Il fronça les sourcils et arrêta de marcher. Il retint la jeune fille par le bras, qui aurait tout fait pour ne pas le rencontrer et pouvoir aller manger tranquillement avec Albus.

-Rose, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Elle voulut dire un mot, mais ne que fit qu'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'un seul son en sortît. Ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau d'eau et menacèrent de déborder à tout instant. Elle fit un geste impuissant des bras, et s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche.

-C'est… c'est moi qui t'ai fait de la peine?

Rose ne prononça aucun mot, et il sut qu'il avait raison – il savait même exactement la raison de sa peine. Il la prit dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur et caressa son dos.

-Oh, Rose…

Elle pleura de plus belle. Elle laissa les larmes s'échapper, couler, envahir tout son visage. Elle laissa sa respiration s'accélérer sans chercher à la retenir ; elle eut des soubresauts et ne s'en occupa pas. Elle savait qu'on les regardait, ainsi enlacés pour la première fois. Et, Merlin qu'elle était bien dans ses bras! Sa chaleur la réconfortait, ses bras forts étaient enroulés autour de son corps, son odeur la prenait tout entière et son souffle chaud se perdait dans son cou alors qu'il lui murmurait des paroles.

-Rose, je suis vraiment désolé… je… je ne savais pas. Et puis, c'était n'importe quoi… Elle n'est pas importante, Rose, pas comme….

Il se tut un instant, s'écarta d'elle de quelques centimètres et elle ressentit aussitôt le froid s'incérer entre leur deux corps. Elle sentit qu'elle ne voulait plus être séparée de lui, et se recolla rapidement contre lui. Il l'accepta, mais mit ses mains autour de son visage, de manière à fixer son regard dans le sien.

La respiration de la jeune sorcière s'était une peu calmée, mais son visage était toujours aussi baigné de larmes. En gardant une main en place sur son visage, il essuya de l'autre ses joues d'un geste lent, doux, amoureux.

-Elle n'est pas importante, chuchota-t-il encore, je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime toi…

C'est alors que Rose leva son visage vers lui et il pu y lire sa réponse : ses traits venaient de s'ouvrir, ses yeux de s'allumer. Ils étaient brillants, magnifiques, allumés d'une lueur magique.

Il se pencha vers elle et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, confirmant ses sentiments qui, au début de l'année seulement, l'auraient tellement surprise qu'elle aurait frappé le jeune Malefoy et les aurait ridiculisés dans une lettre adressée à son père, et peut-être même à son grand-père Weasley.

Mais, la vie étant ainsi faite, elle répondit à son baiser devant toute la Grande-Salle, ce qui eut l'avantage de répandre la nouvelle d'une façon plutôt efficace…

* Extrait de l'épilogue d'_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusés à lire cette courte fic que moi à l'écrire...


End file.
